Girly Boy
by Lost42
Summary: Chuckie loves to pick flowers until Angelica tells him that he doesn't start acting more like a boy he's going to turn into a girl. Will Chuckie stop doing something that he loves or will seeing something change his mind?


The idea for this story was given to me by Celrock.

It was a beautiful spring day. The weather was perfect and the kids were enjoying the nice day at the park. All of the kids were playing tag except for Chuckie, who was picking flowers a few feet away from the group.

Tommy stopped running to catch his breath."Aren't you gonna play Chuckie?"

"No."Chuckie answered."My allergies are making me sneezy today. I'm just gonna pick some dampelions."

"You're it." Phil cried tagging Tommy on the shoulder. He turned away from Chuckie and began chasing his other friends once again.

Chuckie was reaching for a flower when suddenly it was squished by a purple shoe.

"Whatcha doing Chuckie?" Angelica asked sweetly. Chuckie knew when she talked like that to them she wanted something.

"N nothing just picking some flowers." Chuckie stammered.

"Well you might want to stop or else peoples are gonna start thinking you're a girl." Angelica warned and walked away.

"You ok Chuckie?" Tommy asked ashe came over to rest.

"No Tommy. I think I'm turning into a girl." Chuckie sobbed.

"Why would you think that?" Tommy asked.

"Cause I pick flowers." Chuckie continued to cry.

"So. That doesn't make you a girl." Tommy assured him making him feel a little better.

The next day the kids were playing over Tommy's house. They were playing dress up with the laundry.

"Watcha doing babies?" Angelica asked peering into the playpen.

"Just playing house." Tommy answered.

"Well Chuckie must be the mommy then." Angelica cackled and walked away.

"Chuckie's not the mommy. I am." Lil cried.

"Why would she think Chuckie was the mommy?" Kimi asked.

"Cause I was picking flowers yesterday." Chuckie grumbled.

"Better watch out. If Chuckie's not careful he's not gonna turn into a girl." Angelica warned coming back in the room with a handful of cookies."He already started. He's wearing apink shirt."

Chuckie hurredly threw the shirt, which had belonged to Stu but got shrunk and turned pink onto the ground and screamed making Angelica laugh in delight.

"Don't worry Chuckie. We won't let you turn into a girl." Tommy assured him.

"You better hurry and think of something quick Tommy. He already has long hair." Angelica said."I'd say he only one day left before he turns into a girl."

Chuckie screamed and began to cry."I don't want to be a girl Tommy."

"Uh well maybe if you do a whole bunch of boy stuffs you'll keep being a boy." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah like play in mud." Phil added.

"But Phil, I play in mud too." Lil pointed out then gasped."Does that mean I'm gonna turn into a boy?"

"No that just means you're gross." Angelica said in a born tone.

All throughout the day they played with trucks and cars, played in the mud, and did every thing they could think of to keep Chuckie from becoming a girl.

The next day Chuckie showed at Tommy's house looking different.

"You look different Chuckie." Tommy commented when Chuckie and Kimi were put into the playpen."Did you get new glasses?"

"No." Chuckie answered."I gotted my hair cut."

"Well it's short." Tommy said.

They looked over to the kitchen where the adlts were gathered and watched as Stu gave Didi a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey Chuckie look." Tommy pointed. Chuckie followed Tommy's finger and saw the exchange between his best friends parents.

"If your daddy can give your flowers then that means I can pick all the flowers I want. I just gots to give them to a girl." Chuckie said happily.

Later on at the park Chuckie picked some flowers, but before he could give them to the intended person he bumped into Angelica.

"Watch it Finster." Angelica cried.

"But wait Angelica." Chuckie ran after her. He handed her a flower.

"What's this for?' Angelica asked.

"Boys give girls flowers. So that means I can pick flowers and I'm not gonna turn into a girl." Chuckie cried happily. He handed the rest of the flowers to Lil and Kimi and enjoyed the rest of his day.

"Once again Angelica was wrong about everything." Tommy said happily playing in the sandbox with his friends.

"Yeah. chuckie even looks like a boy now." Lii commented noticing Chuckie's new hair cut and his usual blue shirt.

Chuckie was happy he could still do what he he loved and remain a boy.


End file.
